My little secret
by TotalDreamerGirl
Summary: Isabella finds out something about Phineas that might change her life forever
1. Prologue

**(ISABELLA´S POV)**

I woke up in the middle of the night. Nightmares will end up killing me. I took a look at the clock; it was only 3:07 AM. Pinky was still sleeping on my feet and my mom was in her room. I was sweating, like every night. I slowly put my head back on my pillow and left my eyes open. Since last week I've been having bad dreams, where my friends were murdered, and when that thing was a bout to kill me, I opened my eyes and everything was alright again. I never got to see the murderers face.

I slowly stroke Pinky's fur, I knew that would be another night I wouldn't fall completely asleep. My dog slowly opened his eyes.

"Having a nice sleep?" I asked him "'Because I'm having a horrible night"

I got up from bed and slowly tiptoed to the bathroom, trying not to wake my mum up. I opened the door and walked to the mirror. I had bags under my eyes, and my hair was messy, but what caught my attention was a shadow running down the hallway.

When I turned around the shade had disappeared.

I went back to my room, and plopped down on my bed, falling half asleep, worrying about the thing that was inside my house, and hoped it was only my imagination and not something that could hurt me, Pinky or my mom, until I woke up the next day.

**Well, this was just the epilogue, should I keep writing? the first episode will be ready as soon as I can. I hope you enjoyed it. Plz review.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody! I'm back with the first chapter. And I want to say I'm sorry about the epilogue – prologue part. I was writing this on my school and I only had 20 minutes. **

Chapter 1: What happened last night? (GENERAL POV)

Phineas woke up rubbing his head. He couldn't remember anything from yesterday's night.

The redhead looked over to his brother's bed. It was empty and Perry was nowhere to be seen. He stood up, took a shower, got changed and walked downstairs to have breakfast.

He sat on the table, next to Ferb, and saw his brother had almost finished his food.

"Hi sweetie! Are you hungry?" His mother asked, with a huge plate of pancakes

"Hi mom. Yeah, thanks!

Phineas ate just a little bit of his food, he wasn't really hungry. His brother had already gone under the tree in their backyard, and was reading a book.

He looked at the news on the TV, while thinking about something to do today.

That was when he saw it… and he couldn't believe it.

There on the TV's screen was Irving's photograph and it said he's been found dead on his room that morning. The killer ran away, not leaving any clue.

Phineas was shocked by this. He ran to the backyard, and asked his brother:

"Did you hear the latest new?"

Ferb shook his head no.

"Irving's been found dead"

Ferb's eyes grew wide. He knew Phineas was out for the night, and he was going to be with Alex... he fastly shook this thoughts out of his mind, Phineas? He wouldn't hurta fly.

Ferb opened his mouth to say something,but Isabella walked through the gate, and wearily asked:

"What cha' doin?"

Phineas got preocupied when he saw her.

"What happened? Are you OK?"

"Oh, it's nothing. I've been having nightmares lately, so I couldn't sleep well"

"I wish we could help you... Wait! Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

" So here it is, and faster than usual, the 'No more bad dreams in your sleep machine'" Phineas said

"Inator would've sound better" Ferb said

"Yes, yes it would've" He stopped for a minute and said "OK Isa, all you have to do is put this helmet on, and Ferb and I will be here, and delete the dream from your subconscious ... or at least, that's what is supposed to be"

Isabella put the helmet on and she was fastly asleep. Ferb turned the machine on and Phineas was cautiously watching what the raven-haired was dreaming.

After the erased the nightmare, another dream appeared on-screen. Isabella was walking on the middle of the forest, and she seemed to be lost. Suddenly a half Phineas, half horse creature appeared. He was telling the girl they coud run away together and get married.

Phineas was suddenly terrified. Isabella couldn't be in love with him... he acted as he didn't care about her feelings, but of course he did. He loved her, but has was afraid he would hurt her.

"Ferb we... should turn the machine off, and wake Isabella up".

The green haired boy made as his brother told him, and woke up Isabella.

"OK, let's see if it worked... do you remember any bad dreams you've been having lately?" Phineas asked Isabella.

She doubted for a minute and shook her head no.

Isabella ran and hugged Phineas.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!. I have to go but I'll make it up to you I promisse!"

She kissed his cheek and ran away.

"See you tomorrow guys"

She walked out of the backyard, and left Phineas watching nowhere, with a lovestruck look on his face.

A sudden green ray reduced the machine behind the brothers to nothing, and Perry appeared.

"Oh there you are Perry" Ferb said, and walked back inside.

"Wow... Ferb where are you?" Phineas suddenly got back from his shock and ran back inside.

**OK, I hope you liked chapter 1, again I know I've mistaken the epilogue with the prologue last episode. So, again, I'm sorry. Well I'll be Updating as soon as I can, but with the school, is really hard for me to write, you know homework is killing me, but I hope to be poting next episode in the next two or three weeks. See you soon!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Wow, it's been a long time since I last updated this, like what... 8 months? *grab a gun and shoot myself* nah I'm kidding, it was only that I had other problems and stories on my mind, but well, I decided to continue, so here's chapter three. As always thanks for reviewing!**

Isabella was half asleep, even though the machine Phineas and Ferb had built worked out perfectly, she was still afraid of falling asleep. They had only seen one nightmare she had. The others were buried deep inside her mind, ans hopefully they wouldn't come out. She rested her head on the pillow, but she couldn't close her eyes. It was like her eyelids were pasted with glue and they wouldn't be closing. But she knew that wouldn't last much longer. She was tired and the fatigue was winning and taking control over her.

It was almos 1:00 AM and she still hadn't closed her eyes. Her eyes needed to rest, she knew that. So she clutched onto Pinky, and drifted to dreamland.

She opened her eyes, and stirred. She was laying on the ground, surrounded by Ferb, Baljeet, Buford, Holly and Gretchen. She woke them up, all of them were confused. It was dark and the only thing arround them were trees.

The gang began to walk arround the forest, but it seemed endless. They suddenly reached a log cabin standing in the middle of nowhere. Holly knocked on the door, but no one answered, so Ferb took the doorknow and spun it arround. The big door opened cracking loudly. But right before they would go in, someone between the shadows threw a knife that almost hit Buford's face. All of the screamed and ran away each one on a different direction.

Their paths eventually crossed. But they were tired, their legs ached and they needed to catch some breaths.

"Where's Baljeet?" Buford asked.

They looked arround, but the boy was nowhere arround.

A piercing scream echoed through the forest. And it sounded just like...

"Baljeet!" They all shouted, and then ran in the direction the scream came from.

But it was late. The boy was lying on the ground, with a knife on his stomach. He was completely dead.

Isabella's eyes shot open. She was sweating and breathing heavily, tears streaming down her cheeks and her face looked pale as a ghost. She ran to the bathroom and cleaned her face. When she want back to her room, she walked to a drawer and took out a long sheet of paper, where the name's of her friends were written. Irving's name was already crossed out. She found the name she was looking for and crossed it. Baljeet.

She put the list back on her drawer, and rested her head on the pillow, but this time she didn't fall asleep. She looked at the clock. 3:00 AM.

When her alarm rang almost five hours later, she didn't even bothered turning it off. She only ran downstairs and turned on the TV.

"Just what I thought" she whispered, only for her to listen.

On the latest news, Baljeet had been found dead on his backyard.


	4. Chapter 3

Three days. It had been tree days since Isabella's last visit to the Flynn-Fletcher household. Three days since she became adicted to coffe. Three days since she only left the room for eating and eventually going to the toilet or taking a shower. Three days since Phineas had given up on calling Isabella to check on her. Three days since she couldn't sleep. Three days since her mother decided she needed a psychiatric. Three days since Baljeet's dead.

Monday finally came by, her first sesson with the psychiatric. First she didn't want to go, but she eventually agreed. Maybe it was best for her.

She got in the car and her mother drove her there.

"Hello Isabella, I'm Sally Mason, nice to meet you" the tall thin woman said. She had long orange hair that went down to her knees. "You can go Miss. Garcia Shapiro, we'll be OK"

"I'll pick you up in an hour, sweety" Vivian told her daughter.

"Bye mum, love you"

Isabella and Sally walked into a room. It had bookshelfs, and in the middle of the room there were a red couch and a wooden chair.

"Sit down dear" Sally said pointing to the couch.

Isabella sat down on the leather couch while Sally sat on the chair.

"What's happening to you my dear?" The woman asked.

"I've been having nightmares lately"

"And that stops you from sleeping... what kind of nightmares? Do they make you remember something?"

"I don't really know, each time I have a nightmare, it comes to life, but then I forget what I dreamed. It's driving me crazy, I can't even sleep. I... I don't know what to do." The raven haired girl answered with tearfilled eyes.

"Maybe that's just your imagination"

"No, it's not... I know it's real, I know it's my fault"

Each monday since then Sally tried to make Isabella feel like it wasn't her fault. Their friendship grew stonger. The fourth monday, Sally thought Isabella was ready to sleep againg.

"Lets try something out, shall we?"

Isabella nodded with her head.

"Close your eyes and relax"

Isabella did as she was told.

"Now, try your best to fall asleep, and remember, you're in control of your dreams"

Isabella was fastly asleep. She opened her eyes. She was on the same room. Sally was there, staring at her.

"You see my dear, nothing happened"

Suddenly the door shot open, someone with a hood on ran into the room with a gun on it's hands. Both Sally and Isabella quickly hided one behind a desk, and the other under the couch. The person shot two bullets on Isabella's direction, but they both missed. He shot other two bullets at Sally, but they didn't miss. One went directly to her chest, and another went to her head, killing her instantly.

Isabella woke up screaming. She was resting on the red leather couch. Tears were running down both her cheeks.

She looked to her side... Sally was surrounded by a pool of blood.

Isabella jumped down from the couch and ran over to a telephone that was on the woman's desk.

"911" she said quickly dialing.

"911, what's your emergency?"

"I'm in Maple street 6931, a woman's been killed" she could barely talk between her sobs.

"Alright, we're going" the man said on the other side.

Isabella ran outside, and called her mother who arrived fastly.

"What happened?" Vivian asked

"I don't know, I fell asleep, and when I woke up she was dead"

"Don't worry, it wasn't your fault"

How could she tell her mother it WAS her fault she was dead? She had hidden the secret for almost a week, it was time for her to tell her mother.

"Mum, I need to tell you something, I..."

Her sentence was interrupted by a piecing scream coming from two blocks away.

**_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**So there goes the third chapter... I hope you liked it. I don't know when will I update again so... anyway, let me know how it was on the reviews.**


End file.
